1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cushion unit, a method for manufacturing a cushion unit, and a method for providing a cushion unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, cushions are commonly provided as a separate or integral component of an article of furniture so as to increase the comfort of a person, animal, or the like that is resting or seated upon the article of furniture. Conventional cushions typically include, for example, a shell of material that encloses a collection or unit of soft material, such as, for example, foam, feathers, or the like.
As is known in the art, conventional cushion manufacturing operations typically include a plurality of steps. One conventional cushion manufacturing operation may include the steps of (a) manufacturing a shell of material into a desired shape defining a cavity volume, (b) filling the cavity volume of the shell by stuffing a soft material through an opening formed in the shell, and (c) closing-off/sealing the opening formed in the shell by way of, for example, a sewing operation.
Although conventional cushions are known in the art, structural and ornamental design improvements are continuously sought after by cushion manufacturers. Such structural and/or ornamental improvements may provide cushion customers with a cushion product that is differentiated from conventional cushions that are available in the crowded cushion marketplace.
In addition, although conventional cushion manufacturing techniques are known in the art, global competitive forces demand that material costs, manufacturing costs, shipping costs, and the like are reduced so as to provide a cushion manufacturer with a profit. As such, although the manufacturing of a cushion unit may be conducted by a skilled laborer in a low-cost national country remote from a point-of-sale national country, there is a need in the art to provide a cushion structure that is conducive to providing an improvement over conventional cushion manufacturing techniques so as to maintain profitability or return greater profits to a cushion manufacturer while also maintaining an optimal design configuration of a cushion structure that is also aesthetically pleasing.